vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxas
|-|Base= |-|Dual Wielding= |-|Twilight Town= Summary Roxas is Sora's Nobody and the thirteenth member of Organization XIII, being titled "The Key of Destiny". Despite being Sora's Nobody, Roxas' appearance is heavily influenced by Ventus, whose heart had taken refuge in Sora's body to heal at the time of the Nobody's creation. Although kind and cheerful to his friends Axel and Xion, Roxas is prone to anger and recklessness, particularly in the face of deceit or when his individuality is questioned. Despite his best efforts to assert himself as his own person, he is ultimately coerced to merge with his original once more to revive him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Roxas, Number XIII: The Key of Destiny Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Technically a little more than a year old, physiologically about 15 Classification: Sora's Nobody, (former) Member of Organization XIII Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Flight, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation (Via Nil Element), Elemental Magic (Ice Magic, Thunder Magic, Fire Magic, Wind Magic, Light Magic), Healing, Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Abstract Existence (Type 2, Roxas´ heart is attached to himself in this fashion), Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Keyblade Master-level fighter, High Magic Resistance, Can summon lesser Nobodies to do his bidding and was the former commander of the Samurai Nobodies, Can create portals between worlds, Dimensional Travel, Resistances to following: Darkness Manipulation and Corruption (Black Coats protect their wearers from the corrupting effects of the Darkness of the Dark Corridors), Cosmic Radiations, Possession (Able to expel the Hover Ghosts, Carrier Ghosts and Living Pods from his body), Void Manipulation (Via Nothing to Fear), Spatial Manipulation (Via Space in Its Place), Wind Manipulation (Via Flagging Winds), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Breaker), Earth Manipulation (Via Down to Earth), Mind Manipulation/ Illusion Creation (Via Lose Your Illusion), Power Nullification (Via Sighing of the Moon), Fire Manipulation (Via Tears of Flame), Water Manipulation (Via Parting of Waters), Time Manipulation (Via Test of Time), Blindness (Via Flowers Athirst), Electricity Manipulation (Via Stolen Thunder), Light Manipulation (Via Dying of the Light), and resistances to all of the above via Master's Circle Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Fought Riku and would have defeated him if he didn't give into the darkness to make himself more powerful, defeated Saix while at less than half power, fought on par against a near-end game KHII Sora who had previously fought Demyx and Xaldin, the latter of whom is the third strongest member of the Organization alongside Lexaeus. Roxas is also superior to both of them as he is stated to be the second most powerful member of Organization XIII at his full potential according to Tetsuya Nomura, only being surpassed by Xemnas himself) | Possibly Universe level (Comparable to the other Guardians of Light) Speed: Massively FTL+ (One of the fastest characters in the series, easily able to keep up with a near-end game Sora in battle) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be able to replicate any of Sora's lifting feats given that he is his Nobody, as he was able to overpower and disarm Sora from his keyblade with brute force alone towards the end of their fight) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Traded blows with Sora and Riku, even managing to disarm the former) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Took a hit from Riku only to get back up shortly after) | Possibly Universe level (Was unfazed by Saix's attacks) Stamina: Very high, pretty much spent a year doing nothing but fighting, killed hoards of Heartless without breaking a sweat. Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with Keyblade telekinesis. Planetary with magic. Standard Equipment: * Keyblade (Kingdom Key/Oathkeeper and Oblivion): Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities. Roxas' personal Keyblades are Oathkeeper and Oblivion, two weapons that represent Sora's memories of Kairi and Riku respectively. (though his weapon at first was the Kingdom Key, the same weapon that Sora currently wields). He is able to wield them simultaneously due to the unique circumstances of his creation, unleashing torrents of light and darkness with each swing. * Black Coat: A magically enchanted coat that allows the wearer to pass through the Corridors of Darkness safely, warding off corrupting influences and preventing the power of Darkness from encroaching one's mind and soul. It is also useful for stealth, as the hood completely obscures one's face and blends in the with the shadows created by the Corridors of Darkness. Intelligence: Roxas, despite his relatively brief existence, has amassed the combat skills of both Sora and Ventus, dual-wielding Keyblades to great effect even against Keyblade Master-level opponents. He is more brutal and aggressive than Sora, forgoing any form of defense outside of Light Shields in favor of pure offense, attacking with fast and powerful series of wild swings that seek to crush the target without resistance. He has managed to outmatch several of the most powerful characters in the series in Keyblade combat, disarming Sora, forcing Riku to release his blindfold and use the powers of Ansem, and outright defeating Saix, Axel, and Xion, the latter of whom had most of his power at the time. He is also incredibly skilled with both light and darkness magic, unleashing torrents of both with each swing of his Keyblades and firing out swift light arrays to block and attacks and to corner foes he can't defeat with brute force alone. However, his aggression and treatment as a non-individual by non-Nobodies has left him bitter and careless at times, leading to his defeat when he allowed Riku to remove his blindfold and gave Sora the opportunity to retrieve his Keyblade when he misunderstood its "summon-to-hand" mechanic while it was pinned. Weaknesses: Roxas is sometimes aggressive to the point of being careless and rarely uses defensive spells or abilities outside of his Light Shields while dual-wielding, He must be hard-pressed to use his Limit Breaks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Attacks * Dual Arcanum: Roxas swings his Keyblades wildly in left-and-right sweeping combos, and then dashes straight ahead with a powerful dual-outward strike after a delay, striking foes who attempt to dodge to the side with waves of light and darkness. He can also combine this with his Spot Beams for even more damage. * Dual Slash: Assumes an offensive stance by twirling and drawing back his Keyblades and swings them simultaneously in a wide arc, unleashing a whirlwind of light and darkness in the immediate area. * Dual Judgment: Roxas throws his Keyblades like buzzsaws up to five times before unleashing a wave of dark power that can drag the target in towards his attacks. * Event Horizon: Roxas' Limit Break, he charges his Keyblade(s) with light and rushes at the opponent, dealing a massive combo that staggers the opponent and deals heavy damage while simultaneously attacking with his light arrays. * Hurricane Blast: Spins vertically forward in midair and falls forward onto his opponent's location. * Light Shields: Roxas arranges his shields of light to form a laser array that he fires in all directions or spirals outward from his position to block attacks and knock back enemies. * Magic Hour: Roxas' other Limit Break, in which he levitates in the air before raining devastating beams or homing orbs of light from the sky, dealing massive damage to those unfortunate enough to be caught in it. He can also defend himself with his light shields while using this attack, rendering it incredibly difficult to harm him while he uses it. * Spot Beam: Roxas sends out his thirteen light shields in waves to attack the opponent, repelling attacks and damaging foes simultaneously while he continues to attack with his Keyblades. When he gets fully serious, he launches these with every movement. Magic * Aero: Roxas shoots out a swift gust of wind with slight homing properties. * Aerora: Roxas shoots out a larger gust of wind that slowly follows the target along the ground. * Aeroga: Roxas drags in all nearby foes with a powerful whirlwind. * Blizzard: Roxas launches a small ice crystal that pursues foes, passing through them multiple times to deal greater damage. * Blizzara: Roxas creates a larger ice crystal that floats in mid-air, detonating upon contact with an enemy or after a brief delay. * Blizzaga: Roxas creates a large ice mine that triggers a large explosion of ice and snow should an enemy approach it. * Curaga: Roxas quickly heals his wounds, restores his own stamina, and treats any allies in his vicinity * Fire: Roxas shoots out a small fireball that slowly homes in on its target. * Fira: Roxas shoots out a fireball that moves in a straight line at high speed while smashing through defenses and barriers. * Firaga: Roxas launches a large fireball that homes in on its target in an arc before detonating on impact or upon contact with any surface. * Thunder: Roxas calls down a string of lightning bolts in a straight line. * Thundara: Roxas brings down a lightning across a sizable area. * Thundaga: Roxas calls down a single, much larger lightning bolt after a brief delay. Support Abilities * Aerial Recovery: Roxas is able to quickly right himself and counterattack should he somehow be knocked into the air. * Air Rush: Roxas knocks aside anyone in his vicinity while using his Glide ability, which allows him to glide along the ground at high speed. * Auto-Life: Roxas prepares a spell that automatically revives him once should he fall in battle, but needs to take the time to reapply should it be consumed. * Block: Roxas stops an attack with his Keyblade(s), nullifying it and staggering his opponent if they engaged in melee combat. ** Aero Block: Those whose attacks are blocked by Roxas in close quarters may be suddenly tossed into the air. ** Blizzard Block: Those whose attacks are blocked by Roxas in close quarters may be frozen solid. ** Fire Block: Those whose attacks are blocked by Roxas in close quarters may be set aflame. ** Round Block: Roxas can intercept attacks from any direction with his Keyblades. ** Sliding Block: Roxas slides forward as he blocks an attack to maintain the offensive and close in on his target. ** Thunder Block: Those whose attacks are blocked by Roxas in close quarters may be electrocuted. * Defender: Roxas' defense will increase when his health is low. * Dodge Roll: Roxas is able to deflect oncoming attacks by somersaulting, effectively nullifying the attack or sometimes reflecting them back at the original user. * Float: Roxas is able to slow his descent through the air at will. * Glide: Roxas is able to glide through the air at will and can avoid touching the ground if he so wishes, but cannot gain additional height without using a higher perch. ** Homing Glide: Roxas is able to automatically lock-on to a target and glide after them even if they dash out of his sight. ** Rocket Glide: Roxas glides at such speeds that those who attempt to touch him will be knocked aside. * High Jump: Roxas is able to leap great distances into the air without assistance. * Once More: Roxas will survive any combo attack that would otherwise be fatal with just enough strength to continue fighting. However, any subsequent attack will be lethal if he does not heal himself in time. * Second Chance: Roxas is able to hold on with just enough strength to continue fighting after receiving an otherwise fatal blow. However, any subsequent attack will be lethal if he does not heal himself in time. * Scan: Roxas is able to view his opponent's relative amount of remaining stamina. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Gallery Oathkeeper_&_Oblivion_KHII.png|The Oathkeeper and The Oblivion, Roxa's personal weapons WhirlwindSlash.gif|Dual Slash Dual Judgment.gif|Dual Arcanum EventHorizonRoxas.gif|Event Horizon|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Event_Horizon HurricaneBlastRoxas.gif|Hurricane Blast Light Array.gif|Light Shields Magic_Hour_KHD.gif|Magic Hour KH: 358/2 Days ver.|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Magic_Hour#Mechanics MagicHourKHII.gif|Magic Hour ver. KHII SpotBeams.gif|Spot Beams FullCombo.gif|Dual Arcanum and Spot Beams being used together Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Light Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Organization XIII Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Healers Category:Teenagers Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Bosses Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Water Users Category:Time Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Blade Users Category:Illusionists Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers